Twice Bonded
by AnwenPrince
Summary: Young Draco discovers a hidden Feá girl in his own home, who will change his life forever against his will, and possibly the fate of the Wizarding World rests with their decisions. Warnings: Spankings, possible smut later, Dark storyline in future. Rating subject to change in future.
1. chapter 1

_Young Draco discovers a hidden Feá girl in his own home, who will change his life forever against his will, and possibly the fate of the Wizarding World rests with their decisions._ _I do not own Harry Potter, that right is reserved for the mighty JK Rowling. Although Mae is mine._ _Warnings: I do believe in spankings for young children who purposely do what they were told NOT to do or who put themselves in danger. If you don't like it, then don't read it. This story will get dark. While I hope it stays sweet and innocent now, the world I am writing is not as kind. I will give more warnings as they appear if necessary as there may be smut. Do not fear though, that will be when Draco is much older._ _Now, please enjoy, Twice Bonded_ _\--_

It wasn't often that the Malfoy heir was seen wandering down forbidden halls in Malfoy Manor, but today was once of those days. Dobby tugged on his ears as he tried to tell himself that the young master didn't mean to be bad, that he was just curious. But curious or not, Dobby knew his duty to his Master and vanished with a small pop, his big eyes being the last thing visible.

Young Draco Malfoy didn't know that he had been seen, or the fate that was about to be set into motion. He knew this hallway was forbidden, but his six year old mind reasoned that there was something that he wanted here, but couldn't have yet that his parents were hiding in a room here. And Malfoys always got what they wanted, at least, that's what his father always said. Giggling happily at the scowling portraits on the walls that were telling him to go back, he finally saw a door. Grinning in glee, he ran to the door and grabbed the knob, only to find it locked, and it sent a shock through his small frame. Yelping, Draco fell back on his bottom and scowled at the offending door.

He got up rather quickly for one so young who had just been dealt a not so mild electric shock charm. Fury shook his small frame and he kicked the door, yelping again when pain shot through his foot. But pain turned to surprise as a soft click sounded and the door opened just a crack. Draco hesitated, before curiosity won out and he slipped through the door and shut it behind him.

Turning around, the small boy gave a gasp of surprise at the sight in front of him. A teenage girl was lying on a majestic bed that was fitting for the most prized pureblood families. She was more beautiful than any pureblood, or anyone for that matter, that Draco had yet to meet. Her soft cream skin seemed to glow in the dim of the room, contrasting to her dark brown hair. Stepping closer, it occurred to Draco that while this girl was sleeping, he had never seen her around the manor before. Gathering his courage, he took the last steps up to the side of the bed. It was then his young eyes took in the small details he had missed from the door. Pointed ears peaked out from her hair, her cheeks were high and sharper than even his mother's, and the girl had a tiny bits of red around her eyes and cheeks that was darker than any makeup he had seen the ladies at his mother's balls wear.

Slowly Draco reached out, and childishly touched her nose. The fair face scrunched up, causing him to jerk back his hand, and forest green eyes flickered into view. "Who-?" Her voice cracked and she coughed harshly, curling onto her side. Draco glanced around anxiously, and seeing a glass and pitcher of water, he carefully poured, only managing to spill a little of the clear liquid.

Offering the glass, Draco gave a hesitant smile. "Draco, miss. Draco of the most Noble house Malfoy, heir apparent." He said, proud of his proper introduction.

"Malfoy?" She downed the glass before handing it back. "Tell me, _heir_ Malfoy, how long have I been asleep?" Her eyes locked with his, a frown set on her pretty face.

Draco blinked stupidly at the girl. "I don't understand. I only just found this room. I'm actually not allowed down here, but I thought mother and father were hiding something from me that was mine."

"Really?" The girl seemed humored by this information . "Let's try this then. Do you know what year it is?"

Draco wasn't sure if his face could frown any further. Was there something wrong with the girl, that she even forgot the date? For all that she was pretty, she sure was stupid. "It is May 16th, 1987, of course. How could you forget something like that?"

The girl's eyes flashed. " _Five years_?" She gaped at him. "Are you sure?"

Draco was utterly confused. "Of course I'm sure! My tutor has taught me dates and times well, I would not easily forget what the date was!" He didn't like this girl, he decided. She was too stupid for even him! He stomped his foot in irritation. "Can't you be more interesting? For all that you are pretty, you sure are stupid." There. Now he told her how he felt.

" Stupid, huh? Tell me, boy, ever heard of the Feá? "

Feá? Weren't they in mother's night time stories? "Of course. Every wizarding family knows who the Feá are. Most powerful magical creatures, except wizards of course, who can bind their magic to wizards they serve until they find their bondmate. They are told as love stories that don't exist."

"Don't exist? Or course we exist! What do you think I am, human?!" The last was a high shrill that Draco flinched away from. Now that she mentioned it, she did look weird for a human. " I have been sleeping in hibernation for five years because, and I'm just assuming, that the wizard I supported has fallen. Tell me, do you know of the Dark Lord? "

Draco blanched away, taking several steps. "The Dark Lord died October 31st, 1981 to Harry Potter." His mouth gave the facts everyone knew willingly.

" Harry Potter? " she asked darkly. "Do you know what happened to this Harry Potter?" She spat out the name as if it was poison, glaring at the carpet.

" Professor Dumbledore said that he is safe away from wizards and will come back when it is time. " Draco murmered. "Our family looked into adopting Harry Potter as his parents where killed, but the Ministry said that he is not up for adoption and he is safe." He looked up at her sadly. " do you have Harry? I always wanted to be his friend. I've been waiting patiently for us to turn eleven so that we can meet at Hogwarts! " Draco gave the stupid girl his best pleading look, and her gaze seemed to soften.

"How old are you?" She asked softly, seeking to forget her apparent anger.

" Six! " Draco said excitedly, glad for the change of topic to himself. "I turn seven on June 5th!"

She smiled at him. "I see. Well young Malfoy, I apologize for my behavior if I scared you. I did not mean to. But I have a feeling that you'll be leaving soon." She yawned. "So tired." She mumbled, curling back up on the bed.

"You can't go to sleep now!" Draco exclaimed, offended . "You never even told me your name!"

A soft laugh came from the covers. "Call me Mae, young one. Good night. I hope we meet again the next time I wake."

"Wha-" Draco's words were cut short by a small pop and a growl of outrage. Turning slowly, Draco saw none other than Dobby, wringing his hands next to his furious father.

"I thought I made it clear that this hall was forbidden!" His father hissed.

Draco stammered for words, all signs of his previous courage forgotten. "F-father! I-I was ju-just curious. I'm sorry!"

" Stop that bloody stammering. It's unbecoming of a Malfoy to stammer. " the older Malfoy paused, glancing at the bed before narrowing his gaze at his son. "What did you do? Why did you move her?!"

Draco frowned, glancing at the bed. "I didn't move her, Father." Draco said slowly. "I talked with her when she woke up."

"Woke up, don't be ridiculous Draco! That girl hasn't been awake in over five years, I hardly doubt she woke up for you!" The elder Malfoy grabbed his son roughly by the arm. " Dobby, take us to my study immediately. "

Draco yelped as they were suddenly in his father's study, which was never a good thing. Few good things ever happened in this room, and tears started rolling down his face unbiden. "I'm telling the truth Father!" Before he knew it he was over his father's knee, and a few resounding smacks fell on his behind.

" Enough of this Draco! Just admit you were wrong, but don't you EVER lie to me! " a couple more smacks followed his statement.

"I'm not lying!" Draco yelled, shaking from the sobs of pain wracking his small frame. "She asked about the Dark Lord, we talked about Feá, my birthday, and she even told me her name was Mae!" The hand froze mid -stroke, before Draco was quickly reset on his feet.

"Mae, you say?" Draco nodded, wiping his face roughly, trying to quiet his sobs. His father hated tears. "And she asked about the Dark Lord? " The elder Malfoy regarded his son critically, before making up his mind. "Draco, you must listen to me. That girl is a revered guest here, but she is extremely dangerous. You may visit her, but only with express permission from myself, and then you will be supervised by a house elf, so you understand?"

" Yes, father. "

"Good. Now find your mother and apologize. She has the elves searching everywhere for you."

The young boy nodded, sniffing one last time before leaving the hated office in search of his frantic mother.

Inside the office, one Lucius Malfoy pondered his son's words, and the girl sleeping in a hidden room. A room that had been heavily sealed, so not even accidental magic could have opened it, though he would let his son believe it. But Feá magic... It was possible that the Dark Lord's right hand might finally have chosen a soulbond, no matter how young he currently was.

 _Thank you so much for reading! I have several chapters written already, just posting one a week to give me time to write more! Please review! Draco will age quickly, I promise._


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Harry Potter, that right is reserved for JK Rowling. Although Mae is mine._

 _I apologize for this chapter, as much of it is about Draco's lessons. I'm trying to also make the chapters longer, without combining my already written chapters. I hope you enjoy the world in my head, so without further ado, Twice Bonded._

Chapter 2

Lessons followed the discovery of Mae, lessons that Draco barely understood, but listened to his father none the less. Lucius knew that if his suspicions were correct, than the early lessons would be needed in the coming years, and as such, Draco learned of the hidden knowledge that was the Feá.

The Feá were folk that stayed separate from the rest of the world, hidden in plain sight. Their magic and features resembled the magical creatures that they originated from, born of pure magic. This pure magic can only be accessed by wizards two ways; by convincing a Feá to be loyal to you and bind their magical auras to yourself, or to be caught in a soulbond. While many wizards have sought after the Feá to bind them, for the soulbond was rare, and even feared. More powerful than the binding of magics, a soulbond seeks it's bondmate without permission and would rip the bond of oath apart. While the bond of oath was indeed powerful, the Feá were then viewed as something dangerous, and it became an unspoken law that the Feá would only be taught as fairytales to the wizarding public, with the true facts to only be passed down the generations of purebloods, as the last known bond hadn't taken place since the time of Merlin. Merlin himself was known to have created a bond of oath with a Feá of the Kelpie, who aided him until she was killed in battle. Their story was a known tragedy, as she had been his soulbond, as well as bonded by oath. Unwilling to share how he became so powerful, Merlin told her story as The Lady of the Lake, and it was through her that many pureblood today had faint traces of Feá in their blood. The Malfoys were a prime example as their fair looks were would go have passed down from the line of Merlin and his lover.

The hierarchy of the Feá was simple, the more powerful of a magic creature they originated from, the higher ranking they were; as many of the Feá held similiar, if not The same traits as The creatures they originated from. The highest known rankings were the Rulers of the Feá, resembling the sphinx with their unwavering knowledge, feline grace, and feathered wings. The Lord's and Ladies of the court were often born from the Phoenix or Hippogriff; beautiful and proud, they often kept to the courts and rarely travelled in the human world. Some others often found not far from their rulers, were the Acromantula; known for their great wisdom. The Wampus, who used their superior mind abilities to interrogate any against the High Rulers. The Occamy used their loyalty and need to protect to be the Royal Guard of the High Rulers. The Unicorn are the best known healers to be found amount the Feá. Basilisks are feared assassin's who never lose their prey. The Royal Vaults were often protected by the Nundu, though they could also be found amount other guards, such as the Bowtruckle. The highest combatant race who were the main army of the Feá were the dragons, who's physical and magical prowess made them the most sought out by wizards.

Many other Feá creatures were a part of these lessons, each detailing what the most common physical attributions the Feá kept of their creature counterpart, as well as what the most known magical abilities. Some were more willing to enter the human world, while others seemed to fear, or hate, the human world. Draco loved his lessons of the Feá as he discovered a whole other world existed from magic.

On top of his lessons, Lucius made sure that Draco visited the girl every week, talking to her of his days, though to Lucius' disappointment, she did not awaken again. Draco's seventh birthday came and went quickly, as did Christmas. Still she did not budge. Draco found a new fascination of playing with 'his' Mae's hair, and he could often be found watching the house elves style his mother's hair before trying them out on Mae. Lucius ignored the unnatural hobby of his heir in hopes that maybe the physical contact would help her awaken again. Though it wasn't until after Draco's eighth birthday before she awoke again.

Draco had been flying with his new toy broom that he had gotten on his birthday. He was very excited as he had convinced his mother to extend to height limit on his broom to ten feet! Amazed by the new height, he realized that he could possibly try some of the small tricks he saw in the pictures of his quidditch books. Doing a single roll was easy to achieve, and making sure his mother wasn't wztching, he wondered just how maybe could do in a row. The answer turned out to be nine, before he became too dizzy to control his broom and crashed into the ground. The Malfoy healer was not too happy to be summoned during a dinner meeting to heal the Malfoy heir of his broken arm, though Lucius silenced him with a higher pay.

After he was released of the healer, in a sling to finish the healing process, he ran to his comfort place without realizing where his feet were leading him until he stood in front of her door. Hesitating, as he realized that he was without escort or permission, he glanced around before opening the door quietly and slipping inside. All his nervousness disappeared as he saw her laying in bed bed. He climbed up on her bed as he was prone to do, and huffed in frustration as he realised he could not do the new braid he had been wanting to try with his arm in its current sling. Resigning himself to brush her hair with his single working arm, he told her about his accident, how angry his father and mother had been, how the healer didn't want to heal his arm, and before he knew it he was crying.

Draco gave up on brushing her hair and curled up in on himself, crying of the plight of an eight year old. He started slightly when something touched him, and glancing up, he saw Mae sitting up, lightly touching his arm with concern written on her face. "Draco?" He didn't know why he did, but he threw himself into her arms, allowing himself to be held as he mumbled his story to her through his sobs.

Mae just stroked his hair, as he often done, humming a soft song threaded with her glamour until he was asleep. Sighing, she looked down at her charge. Why he woke her up, was unknown to her. It should've been impossible, and yet... He was older. More time had passed since her first waking. If she going to wake, she'd much rather just wake fully than these small glimpses of the world moving without her. Already, she felt sleep coming to claim her again. Quickly, she tucked her charge under the blankets with her before curling around him in comfort as sleep claimed her once again.

This was the sight that greeted Lucius as he once again went looking for his missing son. He blinked in surprise, having given up on her waking again, before calling a house elf to grab his book and settled into the lounge chair to wait for his son to awaken.

Draco opened his eyes slowly, blinking in the soft light, as he realized he was not in his own bed. Then there was the weight on him that was unfamiliar. Rolling, he saw that it was Mae holding onto him in sleep. Carefully, he untangled himself from her grasp before sliding off the bed. A soft pop startled him.

"Master Draco! You be awake!" Draco whirled to see the wide eyes of his house elf.

"Leaf! Am I in trouble again? " Draco sighed, looking around anxiously.

The house elf's eyes widened further. "Oh, no, Matser Draco! We be very excited you wake up today! Mistress has been very worried you wouldn't ever wake!" Leaf exclaimed, while Draco stated at him.

"Leaf, how long have I been asleep? " he asked, scared of the answer.

"Young Master has been asleep for one month and five days! Leaf has been counting the days for Master Draco!" Leaf wrung his hands nervously. " Master Lucius said to brings you to him when you wakes up, young Master. "

Draco winced. "Okay, Leaf. We can go." He turned back to Mae. " Bye, Mae, I'll be back soon. I promise. " Then he turned and took Leaf's hand, disappearing with a soft pop.

"See you soon, young dragon." She whispered into the dark .


	3. Chapter 3

_Harry potter does not belong to me, nor do I make any money for these writings._ _I apologize if this chapter seems a bit forced, I'm just excited to get to the good stuff. I have so much going through my brain for this story, I even keep a journal at works to record any notes or ideas for the future!_ _T_ _hank you so much guys for the reviews!! It really means a lot to me! I'll try not to get too dark by the end of this, but I can't promise anything as the story writes itself. I only abide by the voices in my head, and they aren't nice!_ _Without any futhermore rambling, Twice Bonded!_

Chapter 3

"Draco!" Draco blanched as he was suddenly wrapped up in the arms of his mother, before she pulled away, straightening her robes back out as if she hadn't lost her composure. "We thought you might never wake up."

Glancing around his mother, he saw his father sitting at his desk, always a sight of perfection. "Sit, Draco, and tell us what you remember. Dobby!" Dobby popped into view, bowing low to his master. "Get Draco some snacks and juice. I am sure he would enjoy a light meal now that he is awake." With a last bow, Dobby popped away before reappearing with finger sandwiches and fruit.

Draco happily went to sit and eat, when he saw that his godfather was also in his father's office. "Uncle Sev!" Draco cried, throwing himself at his godfather, who caught him with a scowl that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hello Dragon, I see that your finally awake. Let me do one last scan." Draco held still as the wand waved over him and a piece of paper popped into view. Severe shook his head at Lucius. "He should need multiple nutrient potions, but his body is fully healthy. He even grew two centimeters while with her." Severe frowned at the paper again, before turning his attention back to Draco who was now happily eating his food. "How do you feel, Draco?"

Draco swallowed his food properly before answering. "I feel great Uncle Sev! Like I could go play all day without getting tired!" He grinned up at the adults before going back to his food whole heartedly .

"It just doesn't make any sense!" Severe glared at Lucius. "I told you when you first found her to give her back to her people! She is too dangerous around humans! Do you enjoy risking your only son and heir?"

Lucius winced at the words, glancing at his beloved son, who was watching intently, before sighing. "I tried. They would not take her." Lucius rubber his temple. "Or rather they said they would not let her in their lands alive." He grumbled. "I'd rather kill her here than send her back. They planned on sacrificing her. Something about her birth and a blooded moon."

A clatter brought all the attention back to Draco, who was on his feet, the tray of food scattered on the floor. "You can't harm her! I won't let you! And they can't sacrifice her either! She stays here!" He crossed his arms and tried to copy his godfather's scowl, with little success. He missed the pointed look Severus gave his father .

Lucius sighed again, while his wife fluttered about, making sure the house elves cleaned the rugs properly of the spilled food and juice. "Draco," he said softly. "sit down. Why don't you tell us what you remember before you fell asleep? "

Slowly Draco say back down, staring at his hands in his lap. "I remember being upset about my arm. My arm!" He gave a start and stretched the opposing arm in front of him, startled .

"Your arm was fully healer when we found you asleep." Severus told him softly.

Draco nodded slowly. "Right. Well, I was upset, and I guess I ended up at her room somehow."

"You guess?" Severus asked sharply, causing Draco to flinch.

" I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and just found myself there. " Draco glanced up hesitantly at his godfather, continuing after seeing the concentrated look on his face. "I slipped into her room and sat on her bed as I always do. I realized I couldn't braid her hair with only one arm, and settled on brush it as I told her what had happened. Then I started crying, and the next thing I knew, she was there holding me. She stroked my hair as I always do hers. I think I remember humming? And then I woke up under the blankets with her." He glanced nervously at the adults males who seemed to be talking with their eyes. "Am I in trouble? Will I be able to see her again? "

Lucius and Severus glanced at him, before Lucius leaned back in his chair. "No Draco, you are not in trouble this time. You may see her again, but please, at least let Leaf know where you are going first."

"I don't have to have Leaf with me anymore?" Draco asked excitedly.

"No. You do not. I don't think it will do much good anyway. You may go, Draco. Have a shower, and then play in your room for today. You an start lessons again tomorrow. "

Draco quickly fled the room, happy that he'd be able to talk to Mae again. Maybe he could see her more often now?

The door clicked shut before Narcissa excused herself from the room, letting the two men talk out what was happening. She knew her husband would tell her if it concerned her. Right now though, she had a luncheon to plan with the Parkinsans and Notts.

When they were finally alone, Lucius got up to pour the both a tumbler of fire whisky. After a few sips, they both seemed to have gathered their thoughts.

"Do you think she means Draco harm?" Severus asked, swirling the amber liquid.

" No. I think she truly meant to just comfort him. "

"She is not a nice creature, Lucius! I know you remember her days next to the Dark Lord! Why did you not kill her if even the Feá courts wanted her dead?" Severus glowered at his old friend. He did not want for Draco to b exposed to her. What she was, what she did, was unforgivable.

Lucius frowned at his glass. "I honestly don't remember anymore. I just knew she couldn't die yet."

Severus snorted. "Sounds like you got a healthy batch of her glamour!" He spat, before downing his remaining glass. Lucius followed his example.

"Her glamour healed Draco."

"You have no proof, Lucius! That could've been Draco's own magic that healed him! It wouldn't be the first time! " Severus glared at him. "You should get rid of her. What happens if she wakes fully and decides to finish what her oath bonded started? Are you prepared for the consequences?"

"I think Draco is her soulbond! " Lucius shouted, standing up. Severus fell quiet, contemplating. "It explains everything. How he found her, how the door opened, why she woke up now! It all points to her oath bond being broken!"

"What if he isn't, Lucius? What if her magic just senses an opportunity? Are you prepared to risk your son on her?" Severus scowled darkly at Lucius. "I remember the lives she took, the children she slaughtered." Lucius looked away stubbornly.

"She could change due to a soulbond. "

Severus was quiet for only a few moments. "Do you really want that to happen? Say he is her soulbond, they fall in love, she fully awakens, they grow up. What happens when Draco discovers her past, what she truly is? I know what she is, Lucius. The Dark Lord let me in on what made her so special to him. It would destroy him, to know what she is. Her very essence is tainted. I recommend you get rid of her." He stood up and turned to leave. "I would rather Draco be sad and disappointed now, then have her destroy his soul and essence later. "

Lucius watched with a heavy heart as his friend through their darkest days closed the door. He knew Severus was right. She needed to go. And yet, something held him back. He wondered if it was her glamour, acting as a self preservation, but the thought was fleeting and slipped through his grasp. Draco had to be her soulbond. It made sense. The Dark Lord was gone, they were safe now. To have a Feá, it's magic introduced into the Malfoy bloodline, he knew that his grandchildren would be respected, powerful. It was the right thing to do, to help her wake. So why did his heart feel so heavy with dread?

Days passed to weeks and Draco visited Mae more regularly than before, and to his delight, she started waking more often, and each day of wakefulness, brought longer times of her awake. Draco had also been thrilled to learn that Mae had been able to hear him all the times he had come to talk to her, which led to almost daily visits. Mae was soon able to help him broaden his knowledge of the Feá, though she eluded all his questions of her, telling him to find an educated guess of what she was. Draco was stumped though, as the only thing that physically hinted what she could be as the red and black streaks around her eyes and cheeks.

By the time Draco was ten, he had yet to discover what she was, but she was usually awake for hours at a time now. He had been able to give her tours of the manor and introduce her to the other Malfoys, and even his Uncle Sev; though his godfather had glared at the Feá before stalking through the floo, never completing the introduction. Mae had laughed off the offence, though it has bothered Draco to no end. When confronted, Severus only said that he had no reason to introduce himself to someone he already knew.

Mae soon joined the Malfoys for meals when she was awake, and joined Draco on his etiquette lessons as they fascinated her of the proper ways to do things in the pureblood households. It always ended in great amusement as she did everything proper, just with a flourish that seemed mocking. Draco had tried to copy her form, and ended up reprimanded as he spilled the tea all over himself and the table instead of in the cup. Mae had almost gotten kicked out of the lessons until Draco promised not to try to mimic his friend.

The one thing Draco was disappointed of was her desire not to attempt flying. She watched him often enough, but she never got on a broom, even when Lucius occasionally joined the fun. She said she didn't want to risk sleepiness overcoming her while so high in the air, but Draco was still disappointed every time she said no, that she would never sit on a broom to fly.

Before he knew it, Draco was turning eleven, and Mae even showed up for his birthday party among the many pureblood families joining the celebration. When his Hogwarts letter came, he managed a controlled happy mask in front of his quests as he wrote the reply of joining Hogwarts that September. After all the guests had left, he had taken Mae to her room where she smiled at him sadly before sleep claimed her. He couldn't figure it out until he realized that Mae would not be at Hogwarts. She would be at home. Waking to him not there. Horror crashed down on Draco as he ran to his father, pleading to be tutored at home. When he was told that he would be going to Hogwarts, that he needed to make the connections and friends necessary of a Malfoy to gain, all hope was lost. He would be going on September first, and he would not see her again until the Christmas holidays. He only wished, that she could somehow join him, that she would never leave his side.

Lucius sighed relief as Draco left his study. He knew Draco had glamour wrapped around him like a cloak. He had refused other pureblood friends long enough, he would go to Hogwarts, he would separate him from the Feá girl, if only for a little while. Hopefully, it would be enough. He could only remember the conversation those years ago with Severus, and how he wished he had listened to his friend then. Draco believed Mae to be the best thing to happen to him, that she could do no wrong. He only knew that she had not changed, by the dark, contemplating looks she sent him when Draco was not looking, that grin that set him on edge. The grin of a murderer. Who knew what she was doing. Lucius could only hope Draco would not break to her ways.

 _Thank you guys again so much for reading my horrible writing! I blame Mae for yelling in my ear to hurry up and write more, but I decided to write and start posting in the middle of moving like an idiot. I have ideas and notes scattered everywhere on different papers, and trying to make sense of Mae's craziness before I write it down. She ain't a nice fairy._

 _Until next week! My writing should level out soon and make more sense. I promise I CAN actually write decently!_


End file.
